Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) wireless communication employs multiple transmitters and multiple receivers to improve communication performance. Many protocols related to MIMO communication exist, including, e.g., space-time coding and spatial coding. When MIMO transmitters transmit multiple signals in accordance with one or more of such MIMO protocols to one or more receivers, the receivers must be able to process the multiple received signals intelligently and recombine them as necessary. Typically, a MIMO protocol governs signal processing at both the transmitters and the receivers, such that the transmitters and receivers implement complimentary halves of the protocol.
Conventional MIMO protocols for light communication (also referred to as “MIMO light protocols”) tend to be configured for a single MIMO mode or protocol. Conventional MIMO light protocols tend to be inefficient, and do not support or facilitate efficient switching between multiple MIMO modes/protocols, such as both space-time coding and spatial coding, at a light transmitter or receiver. Moreover, such protocols tend not to take into account the relatively low rate at which many commercial imagers, such as smartphone cameras, sample and record received light. Such limitations substantially reduce the effectiveness of conventional MIMO light communication systems.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.